Good Friends Make Better Times
by Charmpanda
Summary: Good Friends are hard to find, but having them around makes life a whole lot sweeter. Here is a collection of short stories following Jack and Damian's bro hood
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal fight Beyblade, because if I did ... oh the horror. Plus, there'd be a season for all the bad guys.

Summery: A collection of one-shots following the awesomeness that is Jack and Damian's bro-hood.

Chapter 1

Written in gold

"Why!!?" Why did you!!!? After I told you not to!!!" Damian screamed at the older pinknette teenager in front of him. He held up the used to be white cape to shove the damage he had done in his face. It now had an intricate floral design that only Jack could've possibly put together.

"Sorry Damian, I tried, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to paint something, and the walls are occupied." Jack explained frantically, gesturing around the living room in which they stood. Damian groaned in anger, turning to leave.

"Leave me alone. I really want nothing to do with you right now." Damian huffed, before disappearing behind a corner. Jack let out a lonely and defeated sigh, bowing his head. Why not take a walk to feel better.

He found himself standing in a small and empty community garden near he and Damian's two story home. He gazed up at the sky, which shined a beautiful cerulean. The sun's glow had sent pink and silver streaks through the soft sugar white of the slowly drifting clouds. It was nothing short of breathtaking. It sent a wave of inspiration through Jack's saddened mind. Inspiration. That was the last thing he needed, it did just get him in trouble with his best friend after all. Even still, he had to paint. He had to create. He was just about to head back home to retrieve his art supplies when he heard a loud roar. He gazed up at the sky to see a bright red fiery dragon spirit in the distance. Perfect. Who better to create a piece with than Ryuga? The dragon emperor. Jack didn't really need to win against him, he just really needed to express all those creative thoughts brimming his brain. So he raced off toward the fiery dragon, plagued with inspiration.

Ryuga gave a harsh glare to the teen in front of him.

"You really think I'm gonna waist my time on you?" He growled, clearly appalled at Jack's request to battle.

"No. But if you're a real blader, you won't back down." Jack retorted sharply, getting into a launch position.

"Who are you to say what makes a real blader?" Ryuga hissed.

"Don't you worry. Once I defeat you, you'll no the difference between real and fake power." Jack snickered, arching his eyebrows.

"I'll put you in your place." Ryuga promised violently, narrowing his golden eyes and taking aim.

Three

Two

One

LET IT RIP

They were battling in a small building complex, that's where Jack had found Ryuga. The two clashed head on. One full of rage while the other was covered in passion. Evil Befall attacked furiously with its jagged wings, making swirls in the base of the small stadium. Jack wasn't as excited as usual because of the fight with Damian, so he judged the lines he carved in the stadium quietly. Ryuga of course, saw Befall's attacks as the most pathetic piece of trash on the face of the earth. Jack sighed quietly as

Befall made its final swirl in the stadium. The image was that of a fancy mystic cloud. It was a truly lovely picture.

"Heh. I've had enough of this scribbling nonsense." Ryuga scoffed, arrogantly placing a hand on his hip.

"L Drago!" He exclaimed, throwing his hand out. L Drago began spinning at a swift pace, a fiery ora glistening around its fusion wheel. It continued to spin until a burst of flames shot from its spin track. The darting flames hit everything, Befall, Jack, the ceiling, everything. The complex began to collapse and Befall was knocked from the stadium.

"That is the difference between those with real power, and those with fake power." Ryuga huffed, taking L Drago and exiting the falling building. Jack chased after him to escape with Befall, but fell himself when a large piece of debris crushed his leg.

Damian lounged on his bed. His anger had gone down. In fact, he felt a little sorry for going off at the artist. He himself new that containing your emotions with the arrangements hold was difficult. He had the problem too, but that's not what he was most worried about. He was quite aware of Jack's decision to take a walk, and was rather confused as to why he hadn't returned. It had been a full hour. Was he really that upset with him? Did he get hurt? Damian didn't care, he was going to go look for him. He pulled on a black leather jacket in place of his cape, and hurried out the door.

Jack sure was in a bind. Though he only had himself to blame for his current situation, but how was he to know that Ryuga had a move which could destroy a building. Oh wait; he's Ryuga, expect the unexpected. So there he lie on his stomach , bound to the floor by building debris, with a bleating wound on his head. He honestly wasn't sure how long he could stay awake, but he didn't wanna die. He tried to stay awake, but black began to blur his vision. He dropped his head to the hot concrete. He felt unconsciousness tug at his brain, before he felt a cloth being pressed against the wound on his head. He felt himself being pulled up and leaned against a small body. Through his foggy sight, he could see blue hair as he was sluggishly being half dragged across the pavement.

"Damian, what-are-ya-do'n-here?" Jack queried. His words were incredibly slurred, but somewhat audible.

"Saving your life." Damian stated. He continued to try to keep Jack talking. If he was talking then he was awake, and if he was awake than he was alive. He kept him talking; though he couldn't understand his soft and hazed voice, he tried. Moving Jack was even more difficult. Each step was slow and agonizing, and Jack was like an extra forty pounds. Luckily, someone had called the ambulance upon seeing him.

Jack slightly opened his bright green eyes. He glanced around the plane pale hospital room he was in.he sat up, meeting Damian's large gray eyes. The small boy bluenette teen sat comfortably at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Damian?" Jack questioned.

"Hi Jack." Damian greeted meekly. Jack paused for a little while, trying to evoke the escapades of earlier.

"Are you still mad?" Jack queried exhaustedly.

"Would I save you if I were still mad?" Damian spat. Jack didn't look convinced.

"Hhhhh. I'm sorry, I guess, about earlier." Damian moaned apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

"You are?" Jack gasped.

"Mhmm." Damian nodded.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to ruin your cape. I'll make an apology written and gold to convince you." Jack said.

"You don't have to do that." Damian chuckled, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"How?" Jack asked.

"A sneak out." Damian answered with a smirk. A grin spread across Jack's face.

All right. So there it was.

Did it warm your heart? That was the goal.

Anyways, please leave a review. Feedback is love.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweep Away Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own metal fight beyblade, or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Sweep away troubles

A morning shower, one of the most peaceful things in life. At least, that's what Jack thought as he entered his bedroom from the bathroom; a towel wrapped securely around his waist. It was quite seldom that Jack decided not to wear something extravagant or classy, but today would be one of those seldom moments. The shower had pushed him into a lazy mood, so why not do like Damian and spend the day snacking until your stomach explodes and rewatching Guardians of the Galaxy until your eyes fall out? So he fished in his drawer for a while before pulling out a navy blue design T-shirt, and a pair of white pants. He spent the next fifteen minutes styling his hair. He didn't put on makeup, But he was ready to go live out his destiny as a couch potato. So he stalked through the halls until he got to the stairs. Making his descent wasn't as smooth as he expected. He tripped on something, something hard. And then he was tumbling down the stairs, yelping at the fluctuating pains as he hit each step. His world finally stopped spinning when he finally stopped falling. He gave a dizzy glance around. He was at the bottom of the stairs which lead into the living room. Speaking of the living room, it was a total disaster. Clothes scattered the floor, accompanied by movies and video games. Jack gasped at the large mass of clutter. Damian.

In Damian's opinion, Heihachi and Jack Seven were given way too much power. He furiously pressed the buttons on his PS4 controller, which he'd have to thank Jack for later. On the subject of the pinknette, the corners of Damian's mouth twitched upward upon hearing the calls of the artist. He was so very amusing when he was angry, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to abandon his game to bask in that anger.

"Damian! Get down here! Now!!!" Jack cried for like the third time.

"All right all right'! Fine!!!" Damian moaned back, pausing his game in disdain. He ambled over to the stairs, picking up a Marvel Universe comic that laid at the top before making his descent.

Jack eyed Damian as he made his way down the stairs at a lazy pace, a Marvel comic tucked in one arm. Jack could only assume that the comic was what he tripped on. This only made the glare he held thicken. Damian's ridiculously presumptuous smirk only grew wider at the sight of his friends deep scowl.

"What's up?" He queried casually, taking a seat on the bottom step in front of Jack and resting his elbows on his knees.

"This is up Damian." Jack huffed, gesturing around the living room.

"Heh, wonder how that happened." Damian chuckled coolly. He slowly and innocently brought his fingers through his thick blue hair, deciding to play dumb. However, Jack didn't look nearly as amused. His hands were placed firmly on his hips and his glare remained as hard as Damian's head.

"Don't play with me Damian. Grab the broom, and let's get cleaning." Jack ordered. Damian's amused smirk dropped to somewhat of a fake frown, if that's possible.

"We can't." He stated bluntly, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" Jack deadpanned.

"Cause, I um, threw the broom away." Damian explained, a soft pink hue adorning his pale cheeks.

"You threw the broom away?" Jack repeated flatly.

"I threw the broom away." Damian nodded in confirmation. Jack's features went blank.

"Oh Damian why would you do that?" He questioned, but it came out more like a bland statement.

"So I'd never have to clean again." Damian answered plainly. It was silent for a while. Damian shifted uncomfortably as he debated whether or not he should say anything more, while Jack stood in disbelief contemplating what to say.

"Okay Damian. That was a really stupid thing to do. So I'm gonna go by a new broom, and you're gonna pick up all this junk." And he was out the front door in a flash.

"Ugh. But I can never find anything when it's clean." Damian whined, to no one in particular.

Damian came back into the living room with a large speaker that he had retrieved from his room. He sat the speaker near the TV, and hooked it up to his phone using Bluetooth. He was going to be forced to endure the torture that was cleaning, he might as well do it with his best friend. Hard solid heavy metal. So the speakers blared Down With the Sickness as he played basket ball with the dirty clothes that scattered the floor, and a clothes hamper.

"Go Damian! Go Damian!" He chanted after tossing three T-shirts in the basket. May no one see him acting so foolish.

Jack could definitely always put up a debate as to why John Legend and the Isley Brothers were a-thousand times better than any heavy metal rock music. He had even written a five page essay about how much better they are. It one third in his high school's senior debate project. It lost points for the triviality of the subject. Jack found it a rather interesting subject though. He recalled the funny little essay as he was driving back home. The Isley Brothers were playing, and he had gotten a new was completely absent of color, because he planned to paint it himself. Every last bristle.

Damian was finished, and was now dancing on the couch to any song that played. He didn't get very many chances to have fun.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Damian didn't even notice the artist come in. Jack leaned comfortably against the right wall of the living room with the smuggest smug smile of all the history of smugly smug smiles. Damian's cheeks flushed red of both anger and embarrassment as he seated himself.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" He snapped, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch. Jack shrugged, inquiring an elaboration.

"Sweeping." Damian spat.

"Already did it." Jack chimed whimsically. Damian did his best to stifle an abashed gasp. Had Jack really been there that long? Jack plopped on the couch beside him, turning the TV on.

"What movie?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Damian replied absentmindedly.

"You're in charge of popcorn." Jack said.

"Fine." Damian mumbled.

I had a good time writing this

Thanks to all who read

Please review, feedback is love


	3. Chapter 3 A Thousand Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own metal fight beyblade, or any of its fabulous male characters and lovable female characters

Thank you profusely to all who have reviewed. You are so very kind, and your words mean more than you know.

So wthout further sappy stuff, here's the story

Chapter 3

A Thousand Wishes

Gray eyes flew open with excitement as Damian leapt from his bed. The morning had started, and Damian was in a good mood for once. He took a long bath to fully wake him up, and decided to take a really long time styling his hair to get maximum spike. Aww yes, the Damian look came with a price. Time. He ambled down the stairs and into the oversized kitchen, where a familiar tall adolescent artist stood near the oven.

"Hey Jack." Damian greeted lazily, easing into one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Good morning Damian, and happy birthday." Jack sang cheerfully. He took a seat at the table across from Damian, and slid a plate of waffles over to him. The bluenette gave a smirk of delight.

"So, how does it feel to finally be eighteen?" Jack queried.

"I honestly feel no different." Damian replied with a shrug, earning an amused chuckle from Jack.

"Well I can't wait to spend the day with you." Jack said, his smaragdine eyes gleaming with intent.

The first thing Jack had planned for the two of them, was a sweet little car ride. He'd be the driver. Damian didn't like to admit it because it made him feel childish, but he loved short drives around the town. So he sat himself down on the comfortable black leather of the passenger seat, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Well well, you waisted no time getting cozy did you?" Jack laughed, daintily slipping into the driver's seat.

"Just start the car." Damian spat arrogantly.

"My my, aren't we pushy?" Jack teased.

It had been about ten minutes of driving, and they had stopped. Damian peaked out the car window to see where they were. The mall,

"God, why are we here?" He moaned irritably, "Did you preorder another a million over coats again?" Damian looked at Jack with annoyed silvery eyes, demanding an elaboration. Jack couldn't help but smile. Damian was so cute, and no matter of scowling could possibly ever hope to change that.

"You have such an odd smile." Damian mused.

"Anyway you big Silly, not every shopping trip is for me." Jack huffed. And with that; he hopped out of the car, gesturing for Damian to stay there.

Damian was getting bored. He swore Jack had been in there for at least ten minutes. He hooked his phone up to the car and blasted Linkin Park.

"Hhhh, sorry that took so long Damian. People can be so difficult sometimes." Jack sighed n exhaustion, hauling something into the trunk.

"What did you buy?" Damian questioned as Jack slipped back into the driver's seat.

"Your birthday present." Jack answered with a wink. An almost ecstatic smile played on Damian's lips as he let curiosity get the better of him. What on earth could it possibly be?

They continued driving for a little while. Jack had even sung a few of the songs.

"Hmm, so rock isn't so bad?" Damian asked triumphantly, after Numb by Linkin Park had played.

"Mm, I guess not." Jack replied thoughtfully.

Damian was slightly leaning out the window. It was hot and the breeze was nice. Plus, it gave him a pretty good view of the scenery. He noticed that in front of a random pet shelter, a woman stood near a box of puppies that were for sale. Damian adored dogs.

"Jack, can we go see?" He asked, his voice dripping with innocence.

"I suppose." Jack moaned. He parked the car, and they were soon striding up to the box. The woman watching the box gave a genuine smile.

"They're ridiculously adorable." Jack commented, hovering over the box. About seven three month old Labrador retrievers wiggled around in the box, all with large coffee colored eyes.

"I know." Damian agreed joyfully, holding the only black pup. Jack gazed at the bright blue sky in deep thought.

"Do you want him Damian?" He queried finally, with quiet hesitance. Damian nodded, the black pup nuzzling his face as if to agree.

"Then you can have him." Jack stated, dangling his wallet in the air.

"Are you serious?" Damian gasped, barely being able to contain his euphoria. This time it was Jack's turn to nod.

"Great." Damian breathed, a large grin spreading across his face.

They were at home now. Damian sat quietly on the couch snuggling with his newly acquired playmate. Keven is what he decided to name the pup.

"Damian, don't you want your cake?" Jack asked, stepping in front of the couch.

Damian sat in front of the cake that Jack had gotten him. It laid on the dining table, covered in decorative candles.

"Oh my gosh Jack! Why are there so many candles!?" Damian cried. The top of the cake wasn't even visible do to the horribly abundant amount of candles that stood on it. Jack's lips twisted into something between sheepish grin and playful smile.

"Well you see, I was looking on you-tube and saw the most adorable DIY candles ever to hit the face of the earth and it really really got my creative juices flowing so I just thought it'd be super cute and fun." He ranted frantically, doing all sorts of hand motions and wrapping his arms around his upper body.

"Okay okay. Just calm down." Damian laughed, waving his hand slowly.

"But I could make a thousand wishes with these." He muttered.

"Well, what do you wish for?" Jack queried softly.

"Everything I ever wanted, is right here." Damian said. They both instantly busted out laughing at how cheesy that line was.

Night had fallen, and Damian definitely felt lucky. He sat on the roof of their house, watching the glistening stars slowly pass along the deep black of night. Jack took a seat next to him, holding out a box. Damian's mouth twitched upward in joy. It was his birthday present. Not paying any mind to how vicious he was being; he ripped the wrapping from the box, forcing a stunned yet amused smirk from Jack. Damian let out a few gasps and exclamations as he pulled out a sleek black guitar with golden accents and strings. He was speechless for a while.

"Th-thank you." He said, giving Jack a quick hug.

"Damian Hart, you are so very welcome." Jack stated.

I deeply apologize for any spelling mistakes you may have run into, spell check and I jhave never been on good terms.

The story behind this chapter name is that the current lotion I'm using is called a thousand wishes. Yeah I know, veeeery inspiring.

I listened to Linkin Park and Thousand Foot Crutch as I wrote this, had a lot of fun writing this

Anyways,

Leave a review please, feedback is love


	4. Chapter 4 Scarlet Touch

Disclaimer; I do not own metal fight beyblade, or it's excellent characters. If I did, every single last one of them would have a last name.

Yup, chapter three was pretty cheesy, but I liked it anyway.

Chapter 4

Scarlet touch

Jack stirred uncomfortably, pulling his knees to his chest and twisting one way or another. It was late into the night, and he had to be unfortunate enough to wake up. Going back to sleep had proven to be a hassle. His body felt like it had drowned in a super scorching hot tub, and he felt so dizzy he couldn't see straight. Not that there was much to see in a pitch black bedroom. He coughed a few times, which earned him nothing but a burning pain in the chest. He let out a groggy moan. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, it was a solid fact. He was sick. He shakily slid off the bed. He needed medicine, but how exactly was he supposed to get medicine in the ridiculously weakened state he was in. Oh of course, there was always his blue haired buddy.

Jack silently slipped into Damian's room, flipping on the lights and shutting the door behind him. A deep and low growl greeted him. He suspected it came from Keven, who was curled up at the edge of Damian's bed glaring at him.

"Calm down, it's just me." Jack hushed hoarsely.

"Damian, wake up." He commanded, doing his very best to keep his raspy voice even. All he got in response was a couple of exasperated groans from the shifting bundle of blankets on the bed.

"Damian. Up. Now." Jack stated firmly.

"No. Go back to bed you stupid artist." The bundle of blankets whined. Jack sighed in irritation, before walking over to the side of the bed and hitching the blankets off of Damian. The bluenette rocketed to a sitting position with a hiss, frustrated with the sudden rush of cold air.

"Jack, you better have a pretty good reason for waking me up at three in the flip' in morning!!!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Damian deadpanned, noticing the scarlet bumps that peppered the alabaster skin on Jack's neck.

"I'm sick." Jack replied dramatically, running his hand across his forehead.

"It looks bad." Damian mused, tilting his head to get a better view of the scarlet rashes. He then sluggishly crawled out of bed, before heading over to the door. Keven hopped off the bed and scampered after him. When Damian realized that Keven was following and that Jack wasn't, he peered over his shoulder to look at the sickly artist.

"Jack, come. We're gonna get you some medicine." He ordered, before exiting his room.

Damian scowled up into the medicine cabinet in sheer disgust. Of course. It was just his luck that the medicine he needed would be at the very top of the shelf. He growled in annoyance. He swiftly whipped around to see Jack, whom was resting his chin on his crossed arms that were reposed on the dining table.

"Why the heck would you even think about putting anything that I might deem important on the freak'n top shelf!!?" Damian shouted.

"Um, I guess I really wasn't thinking." Jack answered sheepishly.

"Well that's not anything new." Damian spat in disdain.

"You are full of insults." Jack huffed.

"I can't help telling the truth." Damian shot back, folding his arms snidely over his chest.

"Well, if you had half a brain you'd think to get a ladder considering you're only two inches tall!" Jack countered. It was an excellent rebuttal; but with his fever, it came out like something in between a cough and a wheeze. He fell into a coughing fit soon after. Damian would've loved to slice him in two for that little insult, but instead glanced back over at the cabinet.

"So what are we supposed to do about that?" He mumbled in thought.

"I guess I'll have to manage without it." Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Probably." Damian murmured, still in thought.

Sense Jack couldn't have real medicine, Damian decided he'd make his own little concoction. (Because he's totally an expert in medical business.) He started off by pouring some hot tea n a bowl.

"Damian, what the heck are you doing?" Jack queried flatly.

"Shh, I'm concentrating." Damian said. Jack just rolled his eyes. Damian continued by adding a couple twenty drops of honey to the tea filled bowl. Then he submerged a large lemon inside, before adding in bits of diced liver and a dash of apple cider vinegar. He then sat the bowl on the dining table, grabbed a teaspoon full of whatever the heck it was, and held it out to Jack.

"There is no way that I am drinking that." Jack stated.

"Drink it." Damian ordered, ushering the spoon toward him.

"I'd much rather go to Hades." Jack huffed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to feed it to you." Damian sighed nonchalantly. He punched Jack in the stomach lightly, well; it was light for Damian. Jack let out a startled and shaky gasp. Damian used that opening to shove the spoon into Jack's mouth.

"There you go Big Baby." Damian taunted, reaching up and tousling Jack's already messy burgundy hair.

The two were on the way to their rooms. They paused at Damian's room.

"Hey Damian, can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" Jack yawned, stretching his arms behind his head.

"And what's wrong with your room?" Damian drawled dully.

"It's too far away." Jack moaned sleepily.

"Jack, it's right down the hall." Damian argued, but the artist had already entered Damian's room and reposed on the bed.

"You'll get me sick." Damian huffed, entering the room as well.

"Great. That icky concoction you made won't go to waist." Jack laughed haughtily, turning on his side.

"Ugh." Damian grunted, hesitantly lying next to him.

"Now was that really so hard?" Jack queried, brushing his thin fingers across the milky white of Damian's forehead.

"Just go to bed." Damian ordered, turning away.

He had the idea of sleeping in Jack's room, but it had an unbearably strong smell of paint and scented markers.

That was by far my favorite one to write. I had a great time.

I once again apologize for any spelling mistakes you might have and/or may run into. And I would format better; like bolding the author's notes, but I'm visually impaired so it has proven to be just a tad bit difficult.

I also am aware of my sporadic updates so I have come up with a set time. You can expect updates from me every other Thursday or Saturday.

Please leave a review

Feedback is love.


	5. Chapter 5 Short tempered

Disclaimer; Metal Fight Beyblade doesn't belong to me, and that's probably a good thing. Jack and Damian would have a lot more screen time. Oh yeah, I don't own the characters either.

Chapter 5

Short tempered

Damian moaned. He'd been lying in bed fora while and figured he'd better get up and be productive. But that was never fun. Wasting the day watching Batman and Damian Wayne kick a bunch of big bad guy butt while eating whatever the kitchen had to offer? Now that was enjoyable. There was another issue poking at Damian's brain. Jack's fever was still sky high; and as fun as forcing him to gulp down super disgusting food combinations was, it wasn't helping the kid get better. So it was decided. He'd just go to the store and grab some real medicine. He sat up with a massage of his temples, and lazily stumbled out of the bed. The sweet, warm, comfortable bed.

On his way to the front door; he passed the living room, noting that his sickly friend was wrapped up in a burrito of blankets on the couch reading The Heroes of Olympus. He was sweating, and the fever had decorated his cheeks with a soft red hue. The scarlet bumps on his neck had devoured more of the pure creamy skin; at least, from what Damian could tell.

"Where are you going?" Jack questioned hoarsely as Damian turned the nob to the front door. His voice was raspy, most likely he was losing it.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine." Damian answered. Jack glanced up at him thoughtfully.

"You should by a ladder while your out." He stated. Damian leaned against the door frame with an exasperated groan.

"Come on. You've got to admit you need it." Jack said reasonably, earning an irritated grunt from the bluenette across the room.

"I know, but don't you remember that step stool we tried to buy a few months back?" Damian queried, growing all the more aggravated. Jack nodded lightly. If he has learned one thing from befriending the master of Hades, it's that you shouldn't poke fun at his size. Albeit Damian would never hurt Jack, it wasn't the same for that poor clerk at the utilities store. He had called Jack Damian's mother, and joked that such a little kid shouldn't be at the checkout line alone. That poor clerk is still at the hospital.

"Just try it Damian." Jack urged softly.

"Fine." Damian grumbled in sheer disdain.

"Try not to behead anyone," Jack stated.

"Caveat, won't make any promises." Damian half chuckled half murmured, before heading out the door.

Damian wasn't much of a driver, so he usually walked to all of the places he wanted to go. He'd blast rock music through his headphones and hum every so often. There was a particularly large some of people strolling the streets that day; and frankly, Damian was rather annoyed. He never was a people person, especially if those people are silently judging his height with their critical eyes. Eventually, he was confronted by a police officer.

"Shouldn't you be at school, or with a parent?" He asked.

"I'm home schooled. I can do what I please." Damian spat arrogantly.

"Wow. This kid's got an attitude." Laughed a second officer, trotting over to the first one. Damian growled in an attempt to keep his composure.

"We can't have you out here by yourself kid." The first yawned. Damian bowed his head in anger. He simply beat the snot out of them, using his size as a strength instead of a weakness. And then he was on his marry way; except, he wasn't so marry.

He was at the grocery store, sauntering over to the medicine section. He closely examined canisters that looked efficient. Usually the ones that looked the grossest were usually the best for you. After failing to find one that seemed helpful, he took a glance up at the top of the shelf to see a bottle of green liquid with orange fizz. He recognized it well. Ziggurat used to fight him to make him drink it. It was the quintessence of revolting, but effective nonetheless. Now the only question remained, how to get it down. His eyes wondered in the direction of costumer service.

"Think of it. Me. Damian Hart. Asking for help. Because I was too freak'n short." He mumbled to himself.

He found himself gazing up at the guy whom was sent to help him, as he just reached up and grabbed the medicine with ease; knowing full well that he could never achieve such a feat. It was only a hopeless endeavor. Watching him made Damian resent all tall beings.

"Here you go little guy, but this probably wouldn't bea problem if you had a parent with you." The man said as he handed the bottle of green fluid to Damian. Damian glanced around in annoyance.

"One more word, and I'll throw you in Hades." He threatened furiously. The other man simply smiled with a wave, and trotted back to his spot behind the service booth.

Finally he had made it to the utilities store, but not without building up a bit of a reputation. He had beat up a couple twenty police men on the way. But it's not his fault. He couldn't help it if everyone in the world was an idiot. He only hoped that Jack's negotiation skills could get them out of the one hundred thousand dollar fine.

"Hi, and welcome to UT Tech Verse. We've got the best equipment imaginable." A tall blonde at the front of the store greeted as Damian entered.

"Yeah, um, I just need a normal ladder." Damian stated.

"You got it." The blonde cheered, before racing to the back of the store.

"He just had to be tall." Damian muttered under his breath. This really wasn't his day. The man returned shortly after he left with a pretty odd ladder. It had wheels, and came with a remote controller.

"What is that?" Damian gasped.

"It's the notch oriented remote mechanized action ladder. The normal ladder." The blonde answered cheerfully. Damian could only roll his eyes.

Jack rolled on his back with a sigh. He had stripped from his blankets and shirt. A notion he did often, for his body temperature often fluctuated do to the fever. He brushed the back of his palm across his sweaty forehead, knocking away the stray strands of messy burgundy hair that fell over his face in the process. Where was Damian? It couldn't possibly take that long to grab a ladder, could it? The clicking of the front door being unlocked perked him up. Sure enough, Damian came stalking through the door.

"Welcome back Damian," Jack hummed, turning on his side to see his friend.

"Hey." Damian grunted, resting the ladder against the wall. He knelt beside Jack and placed a hand against his neck.

"Still hot." He mused. He then pulled out the medicine bottle, and properly poured thirty three milliliters into the small cup.

"Drink this." He ordered, ushering the cup toward Jack. The artist looked down into the small pool of green liquid and orange fizz, his stomach churning immensely.

"Do I have to?" He gulped in disgust, receiving a nod from Damian. With a whimper, Jack gingerly drank the thirty three milliliters of doom. Damian had to laugh, the facial expression Jack was giving was flat out ridiculous.

"Hehe, you gonna make it Jack?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." Jack huffed sarcastically, fixing his eyes on Damian in a glare.

(Wow I'm awesome.) I say I'm gonna update on a certain day, and I post the day before. What a way to start a schedule. I'll do better next time. Promise.

Fun fact: The idea of this chapter originated from Llampaca Eating Guppy's latest review. Sorry if I got the name wrong.

Anyway

Thank you profusely for reading.

It brightens my day.

Reviews are more than appreciated.

Feedback is love.


	6. Chapter 6 Fourteen Questions

Disclaimer; This is the most important piece of information I've ever told anyone. Metal fight beyblade. I don't own it, probably never will. Teehee.

Chapter 6

Fourteen questions

Damian slowly flipped through the seven sticky notes he had in his hand, surveying them deeply. Jack was across from him doing the exact same thing. It was the pinknette's idea anyway. He thought it'd be fun to test how much they New about each other. They both wrote down seven questions on sticky notes that they would ask each other. If one answered wrong, the asker would get to toss watermelon at them. Jack rested his elbow on the table and gracefully reposed his chin in his hand. "Ready Damian?" He queried. The shorty nodded.

"Okay, what was my biggest fear as a kid?"Jack queried. Damian thought for a while. He actually didn't know the answer to the question; but he assumed that sense Jack was just a prissy girl in a man's body, it wouldn't be hard to guess.

"Bugs." Damian stated.

"No." Jack said, tossing a slice of watermelon into Damian's hair.

"Dirt." Damian guessed again.

"No. You should know this." Jack laughed, adding more orange to Damian's stained hair.

"Oh! Going blind!" Damian exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jack cheered.

"What was my pet peeve two years ago?" Damian asked.

"When the gym teacher made you play basket ball." Jack replied confidently.

"Yes, I hated that woman." Damian snarled.

"It was just because you were always too short to make a basket." Jack chuckled, replaying the many times Damian failed at shooting the ball in his mind. The whole class would laugh at him.

"Jack, shut up." Damian ordered angrily.

"Okay. What color do I hate the most?" Jack asked.

"Gray." Damian answered.

"Yes." Jack confirmed.

"But that makes no sense, because you said you liked the color of my eyes. My eyes are gray." Damian pointed out.

"I think there more of a pale blue." Jack huffed.

"Really Jack?" Damian deadpanned with a roll of his (pale blue) eyes.

"What was the name of my very first stuffed animal?" Damian queried.

"You played with stuffed animals?" Jack gasped.

"I did have a childhood you know?" Damian snapped.

"Um. Richard." Jack guessed.

"No." Damian stated, tossing a watermelon at Jack's chest.

"Yuck!" Jack hissed, attempting to scrape away the juice.

'It was Perry." Damian informed.

"How many siblings do I have, and name them all." Jack said.

"Seven. Um. Elizabeth, Avery, Joy, um. Phillip, Stephon, Aron, and um; Dave." Damian listed.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, chucking a watermelon at Damian's face. "I only have six, there was never a Dave." Damian groaned in exasperation, dropping his head to the table.

"Gold star for effort though." Jack sang.

"Yippee ki yay." Damian hummed sarcastically.

"My favorite dessert is…" Damian started.

"Chocolate cake!" Jack cheered.

"Mhmm." Damian nodded.

"My favorite game is…" Jack began.

"Umm. Shoot. I didn't even know you played games." Damian cursed under his breath. Jack folded his arms with a hmph.

"Minecraft." Damian said. Jack didn't say anything as he let his green eyes wondered down to the table. Damian gulped in fear that he was wrong.

"I guess you know me after all." Jack chuckled, cocking his head to his right shoulder with a playful grin. Damian exhaled in relief.

"How tall am I?" Damian asked.

"Mm. Four foot two." Jack replied.

"I am not that short!!!" Damian shouted, slamming the melon slice into Jack's shoulder.

"Okay okay okay. Four eleven." Jack said, once again trying to swipe away the watermelon.

"No. I'm five foot three. Don't you remember? You made me get a check up." Damian growled.

"Oh yes. Now I remember." Jack giggled, leaning back in his chair.

"The thing I hate the most is…" Jack opened.

"When people ask if your art is for sale and when our neighbors cut our grass for us." Damian replied evenly.

"Yes Damian!!!" Jack cried joyfully,

"What is my least favorite animal?" Damian asked.

"The echidna." Jack answered.

"I really hate those things." Damian mumbled off to the side.

"They're as ugly as their name." Jack agreed.

"Last question." Jack hummed, holding up his last sticky note. "Even though I'm not a huge fan of rock. What is my favorite song by Linkin Park?" He questioned.

"Somewhere I Belong." Damian answered.

"I don't know. I feel like I can really relate to that song." Jack mused.

"Yeah, I'm more of a Breaking The Habit relation." Damian mumbled absentmindedly.

"All right. Even though I will never like Nio Seoul, the two songs I enjoy by the Isley Brothers are what?" Damian asked.

"Brown Eyed Girl and Footsteps in the Dark." Jack replied.

"I love the guitar." Damian stated.

"Me too. But I think I like Hello It's Me." Jack said.

"That song is strange." Damian remarked. Jack busted out in laughter. "And boy I can't wait to change out of this shirt."

Okay. I admit. This wasn't my best work. In fact it my be my worst. No. That actually probably fits into the fics i've made for my sister. Anyways. I was having a terrible case of writers block, and I was feeling pretty sick. So I'm sorry. I hope that this provided some form of entertainment. I truthfully had a lot of fun writing it, and am comfortable with posting; because of how kind you guys are. Thanks for your supportive reviews, they always brighten up my day.

Damian: And I here by crown you, the sappiest woman of all time.

Me: Cork it Damian. Have you been listening to the advice Llampaca Eating Guppy has given you?

Damian: Yes, yes I have.

Me: Thanks again, and I hope you have a good rest of your day.

Leave a review and … Feedback is love.


	7. Chapter 7 The lost box

Disclaimer: I don't and will most likely never own metal fight beyblade, or the lovely characters it holds.

Chapter 7

The lost box

The sun was rather bright on this particular afternoon, and it flared through the large windows of the living room of Jack and Damian's house. Damian groaned turning on the couch to try and get comfortable. Jack had gone on another of his walks to try and find inspiration, leaving Damian to occupy the house alone. A familiar black puppy put his front paws on the edge of the couch, panting.

"Hey buddy." Damian greeted nonchalantly, giving Keven a good scratch behind the ears. He really hated how boring it could be without that jittery pink haired mess that was his friend.

Speaking of the jittery pink haired mess, said friend gracefully danced through the front door with an excited grin on his face.

"Hello Damey Baby." He sang, giving an extravagant twirl and seating himself on the couch next to Damian. Damian pulled himself into a sitting position with an agitated glare. Boy did he hate that nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Damian hissed, but Jack ignored him as he gently settled a cardboard box he was holding in his lap.

"What's that?" Damian asked.

"It's a box." Jack hummed, flipping the box over.

"I know it's a box." Damian huffed in irritation.

"Hmm. It's for Meadow Spears, 129 Ashton Street." Jack mused.

"She's the young girl of the family that lives across the street from us right?" Damian queried.

"Yup. But the box came to our door." Jack answered, running his fingers across the box's rim.

Jack peered down at the box with his chin resting on his knuckles. He knew that the best thing to do was bring the box back, but he and Damian were never excellent people persons.

"Well, why don't you hop on over there and give it to them Damian." Jack suggested in a singsong tone, sliding the box into Damian's lap

"No way!" Damian protested, thrusting the box into Jack's arms. "You're better at dealing with people than I am."

"But I'm the one who reduced that fine you got yourself into. Don't you think you should pay me back?" Jack queried persuasively.

"Not like this." Damian scoffed, "They'll call me little, and you know how I get when people insult my height."

"Yeah, but they'll think I'm a maniacal clown. Which ones better?" Jack countered sharply.

"No. If anything they'll think you're a beautiful woman." Damian retorted.

"No they won't!" Jack argued.

"Mhmm." Damian contradicted. Jack leaned back against the arm of the couch with a sigh and massaged his temples. "Well we gotta do something." He sighed, brushing his hand across his forehead.

Endless hues of pinks and oranges danced across the sky as the bright sun descended. It had been a couple of hours and the cardboard box still laid stationed on the couch, Keven ever so often jumping on top of it in curiosity. Damian was playing video games in the living room, while Jack was not to far away starting up dinner.

Thud

Damian glanced over at the noise's origin to see that Keven had knocked the box onto the floor in front of the couch.

"Jack! Go give this woman her stupid box!" Damian called in irritation.

"Oho yeah, ask the one who's cooking to deliver the box." Jack retorted sarcastically.

"Well I'm busy." Damian snapped.

"I'm sure Kai and company can wait." Jack replied.

"No one on this game is named Kai." Damian deadpanned.

"Damian you're missing the point. We really need to deliver this box to its rightful owner." Jack whined.

"There is no we in this." Damian stated.

"Exactly, so you can go deliver the box." Jack chimed whimsically.

"No!" Damian cried.

The pinks and oranges lingered, but the sun was on the cusp of disappearing. Damian yawned, he had just finished eating and was ready for a nap. He climbed on to the couch and buried his face in his arms, which he decided to rest on Jack's thighs.

Jack lightly turned the box over with his heal thoughtfully, deciding whether or not he wanted to wake Damian about the pressing matter or not. It had been about thirty minutes sense the bluenette chose to use Jack as a pillow, and it was about ten minutes after dark. He looked down at Damian's sleeping form, and listen to his breathing and the sudden moans he would often give.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too." He mentally agreed with himself, leaning back with a relaxed groan.

The next morning.

Damian fastened the leash onto Keven's golden collar.

"Good morning Damey Baby." Jack sang, skipping down the stairs an into the living room where Damian resided. Damian growled, fixing his eyes on the older teen in a glare. Jack had the box securely tucked in his left arm.

"Aren't ya gonna greet me back?" Jack gasped, bringing his hand to his heart to feign offense. Damian grunted as a response.

"You're about to take Keven for a walk right?" Jack surveyed, lightly seating himself on the arm of the couch and swinging one leg over the other.

"Yup." Damian muttered, lifting the leash and heading toward the door.

"Let me come too." Jack plead.

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Because I figured we could deliver the box to Ms. Meadow Spears; together." Jack explained, shrugging with a seductive grin.

"Okay Mister Weird Formal Guy. Let's go." Damian grumbled.

The walk was very quiet and peaceful. It was odd having Jack by his side, but Damian rather enjoyed it. The artist would often get distracted by simplistic things. It was kind of cute actually.

"Here we are." Jack breathed once they made it to the Spears' home. The two shared a wary glance before Jack rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Answered the voice of a seventeen year old girl with straight ginger hair and indigo colored eyes. She drew in a deep gasp upon seeing the beings at her door.

"Hello, are you Ms. Meadow Spears?" Jack questioned politely.

"Um yes." The girl drawled.

"Your package came to our door." Jack and Damian stated in unison. Jack gingerly held out the box toward Meadow. Meadow took it carefully, examining it up to down.

"Oh, this must be the medicine for my horse!" She cheered, a wide grin playing on her pink lips. "Oh, I don't know what I would've done without this. Thanks so much! She gently placed the box on the ground, before wrapping her arms around Damian in hug. The kid shifted uncomfortably. For Jack; she planted a tender kiss on his cheek. He grew stiff at the unexpected motion.

"Thanks again." Meadow called, dashing into her house.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jack remarked as they headed home.

"She gave me a hug!" Damian snarled.

"I thought you liked hugs." Jack commented.

"I hate hugs!" Damian sputtered.

"Well you like my hugs." Jack said.

"You're a special case Jack." Damian mumbled, "Besides, you only had fun cause you got kissed by a pretty girl."

"That is so not true!!!" Jack huffed, appalled.

"Oh yeah, sure." Damian drawled jokingly.

"Oh. We're doing that are we Hart?" Jack mused, placing his hands on his hips with a devious smirk. He lifted Damian off the ground and pulled him against his chest.

"Hey! Let go!" Damian exclaimed, squirming helplessly.

"Hm hm, no way!" Jack chuckled, before bursting into laughter.

"Jack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Damian shouted.

Hi guys. I was just feeling a little melancholy today , so I decided I'd post early. Thank you guys for your reviews, they always make me smile. I found myself enjoying the process of writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it too.

Aegre Samnia Vama (sorry if I got the name wrong.) My sister was so happy when she read your review, she wouldn't stop talking about until the next day. It always makes me smile to see her happy, so thanks.

That's about all I have to say.

Please leave a review and … feedback is love.


	8. Chapter 8 Ties

Disclaimer: Guess what … Metal fight beyblade and its characters don't belong to me, and I can't imagine it ever belonging to me. But hey, almost anything is possible; right?

Chapter 8

Ties

Jack sighed passionately, stepping back and admiring his new masterpiece. He had stepped out of his comfort zone and created something 3D. It was a project that took an entire week, and he was rather pleased with the results. He only wished that Damian could see it. But it was three in the morning, and even though the kid was a night owl; he was up to his neck in school work that day so he decided to turn in early. Jack quietly slipped down the hall and slowly cracked the door to Damian's room open, letting the hall light cast a small glow across Damian's bed. He only wanted to check on him. The bluenette was sleeping peacefully on his side, Keven curled up in a tight ball against his stomach. Jack had noticed that dogs were always therapeutic for Damian. Through the arrangement days, Damian would always play with Jack's family's thirteen year old cocker spaniel to deal with his pent up emotions. Just an was his name. He was dead now, but he always had a skill of calming Damian down. A skill Jack wished he had. Jack sat down next to Damian's sleeping form. He was like the younger brother he never had. Jack was the youngest out of all his siblings. Jack yawned, deciding that he'd crash with Damian.

The next day

"Come on, you're so clingy. Why do ya always gotta sleep with me? Did you have a nightmare about the world losing all its color? (Again)" was the cranky groan that Jack awoke to.

"Oh shut up Damian. I don't dream about that. And no. I finally finished my art project." Jack groaned back, sitting up and rubbing his tired emerald eyes. "Mmh. I was coming to check on you, and just kinda fell asleep." Damian glared at the artist in irritation, clearly not satisfied by his explanation. Jack gently placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I know I've been rather scares for the past few days, so why don't we spend the day together?"

That evening

Damian fixed his eyes on Jack in a glare. The day had been going so well. They had spent it bench watching a lot of Damian's favorite movies and snacking. Sure; Jack was almost unbearably snugly, but it was still fun. Now; it was early evening and Damian was watching Jack pull his sleek black blazer over his clean white blouse, he himself making no effort to get ready.

"Damian, are you coming or what?" Jack asked.

"Or what." Damian spat in irritation. Jack's facial expression dropped to a slight frown. "I know this isn't your sort of affaire, and I know it's cutting our bros day short; but I have no choice. My mother got sick, and I have to take her place at this party."

"But why you!!?" Damian hissed, "You've got a thousand other siblings."

"Phillip is traveling, Aren is out of town, Stephon is on his honeymoon, Joy is babysitting Avery's kids, Avery is at a job interview, and Elizabeth is at a dance recital." Jack listed.

"How is it that all your siblings are busy on the exact same day?" Damian huffed, annoyed. Jack shrugged.

"Well I'm not going. You can attend this thing on your own." Damian snorted. Jack desperately and dramatically slid down Damian's body.

"Please Damian!!! I really need your back up." Jack whined. Damian scowled down at Jack whom was gazing back up at him with a rather disturbing pleading face and his hands had a tight grip on his hips, though Jack was always good at making unsettling facial expressions.

"Okay, okay, just get off." Damian groaned in exasperation.

"Yay!!!" Jack cheered, leaping to his feet and clapping.

Damian looked into the mirror in front of him, Jack at his side. The two had matching suits. The only difference was, Damian didn't have his tie. He had been fumbling with the thing for a good ten minutes, with Jack's ever present laughter to keep him company.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Damian?" Jack chuckled in between laughs. That only proved to further agitate Damian. "No, I'm good thank you!" Damian growled, finally managing to pull the tie on. He exhaled with relief; but on the other hand, it looked horrible.

"Ehehe Damian that looks tacky." Jack giggled. "Here. Let me help you." He spoke soft and gently. He then proceeded to neatly and correctly tie, the tie. "There." He sighed, patting Damian's head lightly. Damian batted his hand away though. "Let's go already." He huffed impatiently.

The soirée had gotten underway. Jack had already dashed off to meet with his mother's business associates, leaving Damian to wonder the crowded room alone. He did spot a small empty table in the corner of the room, away from other people. Damian was on his way to that lonesome table, when he brushed up against a woman to slip passed her. He didn't really find it too big a deal, but she obviously did as she had yanked him back by his tie; his stupid tie.

"Don't you think you should apologize?" She asked. Damian honestly couldn't tell if she was angry or being flirty, but that was beside the point. She had stopped him for barely touching her.

"Listen Lady-"'

"Just say sorry." The woman interrupted. Damian was seriously about to lose his head. How he would've loved to punch her right there, but he had to remember that he was there on Jack's request; and that he should probably try to set an example. Speaking of Jack, where was he? He glanced around in search of the guy, ignoring the countless complaints of the woman about apologies. He was at a table not too far away, finishing up a conversation with an older man. So he simply pushed the woman away and darted over to Jack.

"Hey Damian. How's everything going?" Jack yawned, pulling his arms behind his head lazily. Damian rested his crossed arms on the back of Jack's chair. "Not well." He mumbled.

"Oh, poor baby." Jack taunted, reaching up and tousling Damian's blue hair. "Wow this is hard work." Jack huffed tiredly, "There are so many people to talk to."

"You do look tired." Damian remarked.

"Yeah, could you grab me a sweet tea?" Jack panted. Damian nodded.

"Oh, and do you think rubies are better than Burmese tourmaline? And why?" Jack added.

"Yes. Because red is better than pink." Damian spat, before dashing off.

Damian carried two cups. One full of raspberry tea, and the other with water. His tie, very unfortunately though, got hooked on someone else's jacket zipper. HOW DID THIS KIND OF STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM? "Uh sorry." He mumbled, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't very well just unhitched the tie, he had his hands full. The man the tie was hooked to however seemed to take Damian's panicked musing the wrong way and simply shoved Damian forward. It did fix the tie issue, but it also sent Damian crashing into the ground. The contents of the cups exploded all over him. He spit fired every swear word in his vocabulary, before getting up to get two new drinks.

"Here." Damian grunted, setting the new cup of strawberry tea in front of Jack.

"Oh Damian, what happened!!?" Jack exclaimed in horror, upon seeing the giant pinkish red stain that made a mess of Damian's white blouse. He immediately began wiping down Damian's shirt in an attempt to better the situation.

"The people here are crazy!" Damian sputtered.

"Aww. Poor Damian." Jack whined, in that aggravating tone that should really only be used with infants and toddlers. He wrapped his arms around Damian in a comforting embrace; who didn't like the hug, but couldn't bring himself to detest it either.

Finally the party had ended. Jack had immediately collapsed onto the couch when they arrived back home. Damian guessed himself that Jack wouldn't be the inheritor of his family's ten year old jewelry company. Damian disposed of his tie and went to bed. He was never wearing that thing again.

Okay. I truly have a lot to tell you guys, which is one of the reasons I decided to post early. First and foremost, thank you profusely for the reviews. I always feel really happy reading them. They always brighten up my day. :)

Secondly, I decided to start posting once a week because I seem to have a lot of time on my hands.

Thirdly. Yay! Llampaca Eating Guppy's new chapter of Can We Keep it. I am in the midst of pupsitting my grandmother's dog right now. I gave him a whole room to himself and he spent from 1:00am to 7:00am scratching the door and crying. I didn't sleep a wink.

Next. Private messages. Um sorry. I am just now figuring out how all that works. I'm such a newb. Anyway, I deeply apologize to those I didn't send a reply to. I just read your messages today and am very grateful. I'm aware of how it works now, so um… hm. Not really sure how to end this sentence. Um, everything is good now.

Well maybe not everything. Aegri Samnia Vana. Thanks for the review you left on my sister's story. It put a large grin on her face. But with that said, updates on Damian's Toys will be very slow. Her IPad charger broke and it has proven difficult to find her a working one. I'm so sorry.

If you feel like it, let me know in a review.

Do you prefer ruby or Burmese tourmaline.

Wow that was a lot.

Thank you to those who read.

Leave a review and … feedback is love.


	9. Chapter 9 Best friend Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own the very thing I'm writing about. I also don't own the very characters I'm writing about. Shocker, I know.

Chapter 9

Best friend Stuff

There comes a time in every individual's life, when they must go through their overflowing closet; but not many people have gone through Jack's overflowing closet. Jack and Damian sat on Jack's bed, a large dusty cardboard box between them. It was the third dusty cardboard box to be pulled from the artist's gigantic closet that day.

"God. What kinda stuff do you got in here, ya harder?" Damian cursed under his breath, opening the lid of the box.

"Cork it Tiny!' Jack exclaimed. He glanced down into the box, instantly recognizing a lot of the items inside. "Besides. The two of us are responsible for all that is in this box." He remarked, gracefully resting his chin on his hand.

"Cool! Remember this?" Damian chuckled, holding up a black, low-cut, V-neck.

"I have been fervently trying to forget." Jack huffed, staring at the shirt in disgust.

Flashback

Jack lied on his back in the middle of the living room floor. He and Damian were having a fun little test of feel and sense. It was simple really. One would lie on the ground with their eyes closed. The other would pick an object of their choosing, and place it on the latter's stomach. The latter would have to guess what the heck it was, and then they'd switch. But heck, Damian sure was taking a long time to choose his object.

"Okay, I'm back." Damian announced, entering the living room with a brown spider about the size of Jack's hand. Jack instinctively turned his head toward Damian's voice.

"Don't look." Damian warned, kneeling down next to Jack. He gently placed the spider on the black fabric that shielded Jack's tummy.

"OH MY GOD. That's not an object!" Jack exclaimed, wiggling at the feeling of the prickles he felt. It was at that moment, that the spider began advancing toward Jack's neck

"Oh my god! Damian what is that!!? It feels so awful! Damian!!!" Jack shrieked, wriggling in an attempt to get the thing off. Damian burst into laughter. "Don't move." He chuckled in between laughs.

"Don't move!!?" Jack screamed as the spider made it to his chest. "You have this unearthly creature crawling on me and you expect me not to move!!?" Damian only laughed harder. "Do you give up?" He giggled in amusement.

"Yes yes! What is it!!?" Jack cried in terror.

"Open your eyes." Damian stated. Jack popped his eyes open to see the large brown spider on his collar, and screamed to the top of his lungs; making Damian laugh even harder.

"Get it off Damian get it off!!!" Jack whimpered.

"Hmm. Doesn't seem like it wants to come off." Damian mused, after several attempts to try and pry the spider; which had clung to Jack's black shirt, away from him. So Jack took off his mask, and slammed it straight into the head of the spider; killing it instantly. The blood and guts of the creature spewed all over Jack's shirt. Jack flung his mask across the room, and promptly yanked off his shirt. Damian still laughed.

"Oh I hate you!!!" Jack cried, burying his face in his arms.

"Poor thing." Damian muttered sarcastically, pulling Jack into an embrace to calm him down.

Jack swore never to where that shirt again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Damian slipped the shirt back into the box, Jack totally staring him down as he did so.

"Ha! This memory is way too sweet to destroy." Damian chuckled, as the memories ofJack's screaming and expressions came flooding back.

"I definitely beg to differ." Jack huffed, defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oo! Our old phones!" Jack cried, pulling out two IPhone 6(s). Damian skimmed over the devices with his grey eyes, secretly wondering why Jack decided to keep them. A wide and smug grin spread across Jack's face as he remembered that day.

FLASHBACK

Damian lounged on his bed. The sun was pretty high in the sky, and it lit up everything with its rays. Including Damian's room as it flared through his large bedroom window. The day was nice, but he truly felt like being lazy. So he leaned back against his large pillow wich rest on the bed!s backboard, scrolling through newborn puppy pictures on Snapchat. Yes, Snapchat. He original had no intention of getting it; heck, he didn't even know what it was. But Jack had begged him to get it, and promised to send him an image of a newborn puppy to wake him up every morning. And for some reason, that was an offer Damian couldn't refuse. Speaking of Jack, a familiar ding resonated from Damian's phone; alerting him that Jack had sent him a message.

Damian gazed at the message. It was a picture of Jack sitting in the kitchen with his cheek in his hand. His elbow was effortlessly resting on the table, and he wore an unamused expression. Below the picture read the words, "I'm bored." Damian snickered, figuring he'd play with the artist a little.

Jack glanced at the message Damian sent him back. It was a picture of a blob fish. The words below it read, "You're bored? Do something with your hair. It looks just like that." Jack cupped his hand over his mouth in shock.

Jack sent back, "That's real funny coming from someone with the whole of Antarctica on his head."

Damian growled but then chuckled. It was a pretty good rebuttal he supposed. He sent back a picture of a couple of creepy clowns with the words, "How's your family?"

Jack smiled, he had the perfect retaliation. He texted back, "They're doing fine. How about your family? Do they still live here?" A picture of a dumpster was inserted below.

Damian texted back, "No, but I see your dreams still live there."

Jack sent back, "I'm going to give you seven seconds to apologize, before I end your life; oh wait. You never had one to begin with."

Damian sent back, "There selling new personalities on eBay."

Now Jack was impressed. "That's so cool. How much did your new personality cost? A dollar fifty?" He shot back.

"You win." Damian texted back in defeat. He heard Jack's cocky laughter echo throughout the house, and groaned. He was gonna here about that until he died.

END OF FLASHBACK

I intended on doing more little memories, but I took a test today as part of my homeschooling curriculum; and all of my thoughts just kind of disappeared. If you have any ideas for a little memory; PM me, and I'll make a part two later on.

I think I'm becoming just a tad bit more courageous when it comes to posting. I have you lovely readers to thank for that. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They mean the world to me. Thank you so much.

If you feel like it, let me know in a review.

What would you have done in Jack's position of flashback one?

I do hope you guys enjoyed.

Leave a review and … feedback is love.


	10. Chapter 10 The Peter Family

Disclaimer: My dearest beyblade characters Jack and Damian, don't belong to me. Also, Metal fight beyblade isn't owned by I :). And that concludes today's presentation.

Chapter 10

The Peter family

Damian let out a sigh of pleasure and relaxation as he exited his bathroom. Like Jack, he was a lover of long showers. He collapsed onto the bed and fished through the pillows for his lost remote.

"Hey Damian!" Jack sang, entering the room and flopping on top of Damian. Damian let out a sharp gasp in a cough as Jack folded his arms on his chest and rested his chin on top. "Holy crap Jack, you just can't do those sort of things!! Have you forgotten how big you are!?" Jack only chuckled, reaching out and poking Damian's forehead playfully. "But Damian's tough, isn't he?" Jack teased with a grin. Damian looked away in irritation. He was referring to when they were little, like really little. Any time Damian would get hurt and Jack would run over to him in concern, Damian would simply state that he was tough. Jack had to giggle. "Come on Damian. Don't act like I torture you everyday." He said.

"Why not, when that's exactly what you do!?" Damian snapped. Jack blinked, then laughed; which only irritated Damian further.

"Anyway Damian," Jack started after his laughter had stopped, "Thanks Giving is tomorrow and my family is getting together. It'd be a great chance for you to meet them." Damian thought. It was true, he hadn't really met Jack's family. But the last interaction he had with something involving Jack's family, things didn't exactly end well.

"Hmm? You want to?" Jack questioned, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I guess." Damian grunted.

"Yay!!!" Jack cheered, wrapping his arms around Damian's waist and resting his head on his chest.

"And, you're cuddling me again." Damian drawled dully, but he couldn't help but cuddle him back. He folded one arm over Jack's back, and used the other hand to play with Jack's hair.

The next day

Jack and Damian entered through the large, fancy, black gates that surrounded the vast estate of Jack's family. With a grandfather who struck oil, a mother who specializes in making super expensive jewelry and fashion, and a father who trains people to be CEOs; Jack and all of his siblings were able to live pretty comfortably. The two strolled down the stone brick path that meandered through the front yard garden up to the front door of the four story mansion.

"Okay really? This place is huge." Damian commented as Jack rang the small golden doorbell of the dark oak door.

"Can I help it if my parents wanted to live here?" Jack questioned sassily. Damian shrugged. He had seen the mansion before, from the few times he visited Jack when he was small; but he had the same reaction every time. The place was unbelievable. Loud chatter and boisterous laughter was heard when the butler opened the door.

"Thank you." Jack nodded, walking through the door. Damian followed behind.

The two entered the dining room, where literally everyone was hanging out. Women in their silk gowns and men in their sleek tuxedos socialized while waiting for the last of the food to be prepared.

"Jack!"

Jack and Damian glanced in the direction of the voices origin. A woman that looked to be the age of twenty five was strutting over to them. Her hair fell in light pink thick waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She wore a sleeveless black dress that ended at her silver shoes. She had diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"Jack, it's been such a while." She breathed, pulling Jack into a warm embrace.

"Hello Mother." Jack greeted, returning the hug.

"Hello Mrs. Peter." Damian stated formally.

"Hello Damian." Mrs. Peter chuckled, giving Damian a pat on the head.

"Oh great, you're here."

Damian and Jack both recognized that sarcastic voice of anger. It was Jeff Peter, Jack's dad. And from what Damian remembered, Jack and Jeff weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"I was really hoping that you wouldn't come." Jeff mumbled in disgust, fixing his sharp green eyes on Jack in a glare.

"Well guess what Daddy, I'm here." Jack huffed, putting his hands on his hips. Damian had to roll his eyes. It was only ten seconds in and there were already problems brewing.

"Tone it down Jack!" Jeff reprimanded.

"Get over yourself Dad!" Jack shot back swiftly.

"Um, hey Sweetie, didn't you want Damian to meet your siblings?" Mrs. Peter asked to Jack frantically, in an attempt to break up the fight.

"Oh yeah!" Jack chimed. "Come on, they're probably upstairs." Jack said, gripping Damian by the wrist and dashing off.

The two were now in the living room of the second floor. The loud chatter and hearty laughter could still be heard. Jack glanced around the empty room after calling one of his sibling's phone. He spoke a few words before sliding his phone back into his pocket. Damian looked up at him in curiosity.

"They're all in different sections of the house, so I'll just call them in one by one." Jack explained. Damian nodded. Judging on how easily Jack and his father quarrel, that was probably a good safety precaution.

The first one to enter was a real muscular guy. First, he was shirtless. Second. His pink hair was spiked up and back. He looked like a regular Lars Alexanderson. But what really through Damian off, was the fact that he was soaking wet. He had to stifle a roll of the eyes.

"Hey! You're Jack's little buddy right?" The odd man chuckled, patting Damian's head with enough force to knock him to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm Damian." Damian introduced through gritted teeth as he rose back up to his feet.

"Aren." The guy introduced. He shook Damian's hand, once again with enough force to pull him to the ground.

"Can you stop doing that!!?" Damian growled, standing up.

"Sorry Little Dude, but I can't help it if you're flimsy." Aren chuckled, pulling an arm behind his head.

"I dare you to say that again!" Damian threatened.

"Okay, thanks Aren. See ya later." Jack hummed awkwardly, pushing Aren out of the living room.

"Well that went well." Jack stated sarcastically.

"He called me flimsy!" Damian exclaimed.

The second guy to enter looked just like Jeff. Short red hair, green eyes, a bit of stubble. And he wore a pretty expensive looking suit.

"Damian, this is Stephon." Jack informed, doing one of his wild hand motions. Damian held out his hand toward the older man.

"I don't shake the hands of commoners." Stephon scoffed.

"Commoner?" Damian deadpanned, as Jack gave Stephon a nasty scowl from behind.

"Um, I mean. Would you like a drink?" Stephon corrected himself, holding up a bottle of red wine.

"I can't." Damian said.

"Suit yourself." Stephon brushed off. He exited the living room, walked up to the banister of the stairs that lead to the first floor, and simply tossed the bottle over the edge. Gasps of all sorts reverberated throughout the house from the abrupt shattering of the bottle. Damian glanced up at Jack with a shocked expression.

"We can leave if you want." Jack informed with a shrug.

"No. I said I'd meet your family, I'll stick to my word." Damian sighed, earning a genuine smile from his friend.

The third sibling of horror to enter was a woman. She was tall with long red hair and green eyes. She looked like she had a lot of boyfriends.

"Hello, I'm Avery." She introduced.

"Damian. I think you're pretty." Damian greeted back.

"Oh, I don't date dwarves." Avery huffed.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Damian grunted.

Two girls entered in next. The first one looked older, and a lot like Mrs. Peter. The second one seemed younger, and looked a lot like Jack. The younger looking one, dashed over to Damian and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Damian flinched uncomfortably.

"What did you do that for?" Damian queried.

"You're just so adorable. How could anyone not hug you?" The girl replied, before cheerfully skipping away. Now Damian's cheeks were on fire.

"That was Elizabeth." It was the older girl who spoke, "She's pretty childish." Damian wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stared. The girl shrugged, before walking away. Damian had to exhale in disbelief. He didn't even learn her name.

Jack was truly disappointed. He didn't expect his siblings to be so… so… what do you call their behavior actually? And the worst part was; the best one of all of his twisted family, didn't even show up. He gazed over at Damian, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat during the drive home, and smiled. "Yup Damian. You're pretty tough." He chuckled. He then proceeded to exit the car, and carry Damian into the house.

First. I give a large thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. You're honestly all so kind, and your comments always put an ear to ear grin on my face. XD. Thank you so much.

Okay, I apologize if the end seemed a bit rushed. The idea of the story literally came from no where. It was pretty goofy; which is contrary to the idea I have for Damian's family, so I hoped it made you smile.

So I decided to post today because I was feeling a little bit sad.

I really suck at sticking to my schedule. :)

Well if you feel like it, let me know in a review.

Would you have declined or accepted Jack's offer to go home?

That's all for now.

See you again next Thursday … or Friday … or Saturday.

Please leave a review and … feedback is love! ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Courage

It can some times be difficult to post a story do to courage, but it's not to hard to say; Disclaimer: I don't own Metal fight beyblade or the lovely Jack and Damian :). I do wish they were mine though.

Chapter 11

Courage

Damian bent down, pulling the frisbee from Keven's mouth and re throwing it. He watched the Labrador puppy chase after it with a smile. Teaching him fetch wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it'd be. Keven was a good listener. Throw in some treats in a scratch behind the ears and the pup could do anything. Even Jack had to admit that Keven was a good learner. Jack was in the backyard with them as well. It was a lovely day, and Jack found that the outdoors was a perfect place to finish his oil painting. So he sat at the large table they had on the porch, listening to the praises Damian gave Keven an the sounds nature brought about. Jack then felt a light weight on his thigh. He glanced down to see Keven gazing up at him with the frisbee.

"That's adorable. He wants you to throw it." Damian chuckled.

"Me?" Jack queried, not really wanting to touch a generic flying disk covered in the drool of a peppy puppy. He witnessed Damian nod with a smirk and sighed, "Okay." He pulled the wet frisbee from Keven's mouth and tossed it across the backyard.

"Ugh.' He spat, wiping his hands on a nearby paper towel. But then he had to smile. "He is adorable." It was then that Jack's phone went off. He glanced down at the notification. It read, "Thursday August third, 2017. Birthday of Alanna Hart." Jack paused in thought, before asking, "Damian? How long has it been sense you've seen your mother?"

"What's it to ya?" Damian questioned, bitterness already slipping into his tone.

"Well did you know that to day was her birthday?" Jack replied with a suggestive shrug.

"Yes." Damian huffed.

"And you didn't call to check up on her?" Jack asked.

"Look. It's not your business in which whom I choose to associate with, so get off my case!" Damian growled, before stalking into the house.

3 hours later

Damian lied on his bed, flat on his stomach. He gazed at a well framed picture he held in his hands. The picture of course, was of his mother. She was quite lovely. With her porcelain complexion, long black hair that rained down her back, and large silvery blue eyes; one could easily take her for a regular porcelain doll. She held a pale toddler with dark grayish blue hair and large silver eyes. His mother was trying to wipe the cake from his face.

"When was that?"

Damian glanced upward to see that Jack was sitting next to him, peering over his shoulder. "My third birthday." Damian answered, setting the picture back on the nightstand where it rested. Then Jack picked up the picture to examine it for a little while. "You should really go see her Damian. It's been over three years, and the hospital's visiting hours are almost over." He informed, before setting the picture back in its resting place. Damian folded his arms behind his head and rolled on his back with a scoff, "No way!"

"But why!? Your mother loves you and misses you!" Jack exclaimed.

"How would you know something like that?" Damian asked.

"Because … because ,. I go and visit her sometimes myself." Jack explained.

"You what!!?" Damian cried, sitting up and glaring.

"Damian, she does love you." Jack replied meekly, after a considerable amount of silent minutes had passed.

"No. She could never love me. Not after all I've done." Damian mumbled, falling back on the bed. Jack thought. Damian was afraid of what his mother would think of him, after the whole fiasco with Ziggurat. Jack went through the same fear with his mother.

"Damian. Fear is False Evidence Appearing Real." Jack stated, rubbing soothing circles across Damian's back.

"And your point is?" Damian deadpanned.

"You're afraid of what your mom will think of you, when the truth is that she'll love you for who you are. You're believing false evidence appearing real." Jack elaborated, moving to massage Damian's shoulders.

"I am not!" Damian protested angrily.

"Good, then you'll have no problem marching up to the hospital and seeing Ms, Alanna Hart." Jack chimed whimsically.

"Fine, but only if you come with me." Damian grunted.

"Deal." Jack sang cheerfully.

The sun was on the cusp of descent when they made it to the hospital, and the waiting time was about thirty minutes.

"Come on." Damian said, rising from his chair when he heard his name. Jack stood as well, but yelped as he had tripped and fell on his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Damian gasped, bending down next to his friend.

"Yes, but ., it really hurts." Jack replied, moving his hand over his ankle.

"God Jack, how do you trip in a waiting room?" Damian groaned, helping his friend to his feet.

"You know i've just got that special skill." Jack chuckled, his voice a little strained. Damian watched Jack hobble over to his chair in disgust. "Are you gonna be all right?" He asked.

"I, I don't know." Jack muttered.

"Oh, well I'll take you home." Damian sighed.

"No way. I can't let you waist a trip. I'll wait for you out here." Jack said.

"But that means …"

"Yes, I know. Good luck Damian."

Jack watched Damian trot out of sight, before resting the ankle he faked injuring on his thigh. He grinned encouragingly, "You can do it Damian."

Damian stood in front of the closed door that held his mother behind it, his heart racing over 300 beats per second. He rested a shaky and tentative hand on the doornob, exhaling deeply as he did so. Could he really do this? He slowly turned the nob and pushed the door open. He took a few steps in. He could see her. She lie on her back. Her long black hair sprawled messily on the sheets and over her shoulders. Her large, silver blue eyes were closed and a simple puzzle sat on her stomach. Her porcelain skin was still smooth and glowing. She looked to be asleep. Damian exhaled. He didn't want to wake her up. So he turned to exit.

"Who is there?" Alanna asked warmly. Damian turned back around to see her rising to a sitting position and opening her eyes. Damian didn't move. "It's me Mother … Damian." He muttered out quietly and shyly.

"Damian!!?" Alanna gasped in disbelief, though Damian couldn't read her expression. Joy? Sadness? Hurt? Disappointment? He couldn't tell, just as he couldn't moved. He clinched his hands; which were at his sides, into fists. Was she happy? Was he right to be afraid? Was Jack wrong? He did miss her, but how could he tell she felt the same. He felt his chest grow a deep pain as one tear slipped from his silvery eye. "Mother." He whimpered. "I, I'm sorry. … I know that I haven't done the right thing and …"

"Damian?" Alanna hummed sweetly, swinging her legs over the edge of the hospital bed and folding her hands in her lap. Damian glanced upward, his lip quivering. She gave a gentle smile. "Come here." Damian walked over to his mother with a great deal of hesitance. Alanna pulled her petite son into her lap, and rested his head against her chest. "Damian." She cooed, combing her fingers through his hair. "I don't think any less of you than I did when you were born. And I love you just as much." For some reason, that made Damian want to cry even more. Maybe it was because he was wrong. Or maybe he was relieved, but the tears immediately began emanating from his eyes.

30 minutes later

Jack saw Damian coming down the hall and dashed up to him. "Hey Damian." He sang cheerfully, grinning at the fact that Damian was smiling.

"Jack, your ankle seems a lot better now." Damian remarked.

Jack drew back. "Um uh, well … y-you know what a quick healer I am." Jack stuttered with an awkward scratch of the head.

"Yeah right." Damian spat sarcastically. He then abruptly yanked Jack by the collar down to his level to glare him in the eye. "You sent me in there on purpose!" He snarled, earning a quick meek nod from his friend. He then let him go with a chuckle. "Thanks."

"You can always count on me Damian." Jack giggled. And the two headed from the hospital, Jack singing Count on Me by Bruno Mars as they walked.

First and foremost; I heard the acronym I used for fear in this story from my mother, who probably got it from the internet. Well the point is, I don't own it. But I do think it's a really good statement. And I've been trying to apply it to most things I fear.

Second; thank you profusely for reading and reviewing. I can't express how joyful reading your comments brings me. Thank you. :)

Third: So this isn't what I usually write about, but I still think it turned out well. Aegri Samnia Vana, inspiration of this chapter came from your recent story Soles. Thanks

So if you feel like it, tell me in a review

Would you have been grateful toward Jack? If not, how would you react?

Thanks to all who read

Leave a review and … feedback is love! :)


	12. Chapter 12 Comfort

Disclaimer: Not that I need to remind you, but dear Jack and Damian and the beloved metal fight beyblade doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 12

Comfort

Jack had taken another punch. He stumbled backward, his back meeting a wall. He knew trying to sort things out with his father would be a bad idea. Their long talks always seemed to end in sheer violence. His father took a swipe at him. He evaded it by rolling to the side. He shot upward, delivering a powerful uppercut to his father's chin. Jeff went tumbling backward with a yelp.

"Sorry Daddy." He breathed, dusting himself off and fervently wishing he had the refinery Damian had when it came to fighting. He slipped out of the room in which the problem first occurred, and out of his family's mansion without a sound.

Damian lied on the couch, this time with his nose in a book. He wasn't usually one to read, but Jack had bugged him about it for weeks. "Damian you should read more. It'll really help that hard head of yours." He had said. Damian spat, remembering that irritating tone in which he spoke. Jack really was more like a mother or overly caring big brother than a best friend, but Damian never really had a problem with that. He glanced over at Keven, whom was curled up in a ball at the end of the couch. He sighed, why did he always find himself waiting for Jack to return. And the familiar click of Jack Inserting his key in the front door broke the ongoing silence. There was a turn, and then Damian saw the front door swing open; soon followed by Jack. He shut the door behind him, and tossed his coat on the arm of the couch.

"Hey." Damian greeted casually.

"Hi Damian." Jack sang, as if nothing happened.

"Where'd you go?" Damian questioned.

"Um." Jack hummed, tapping his thigh with his forefinger. He wasn't really in the mood to share the ridiculously frustrating story about how his father lost his temper and almost broke his neck. And it was lucky the kid wore makeup too, any bruises he may have obtained weren't visible anymore. "My mother took me to a Far East Movement concert." He stated. Damian stood up, walking close and looking Jack in the eye. "Really?" He asked, conspicuously suspicious. Jack nodded. Damian stared and squinted. "Why?" He asked.

"She feels she has to compensate for the thanks giving get together we had a little while ago." Jack answered.

"Can I be the first to point out that it wasn't even thanks giving when that happened?" Damian huffed.

"Remember that we're talking about my family." Jack replied.

"Fair play." Damian murmured with an agreeing nod. He kept his silvery gaze on Jack a little longer. "And you're not lying to me?" He queried. Jack nodded, holding Damian's gaze. He then trotted off to the kitchen to start on their dinner. Damian retreated back to the couch, non-believing of Jack's story. If the kid really did go to a Far East Movement concert, he would've been singing Rockateer for another hour and a half. And Jack was a good liar, such is the characteristic of a socially rejected Gemini. Damian growled. What was up with him.

That night

Jack lied on his bed. His arms were tucked behind his head and one of his knees were bent. He gazed up at the ceiling fan, which was slightly visible do to the small lamp which played as the room's light source for the moment. He really felt like crap, the thoughts of the daddy escapade racing through his mind as a comet flies through space. Which each painful thought that passed, he became more and more upset. He thought back to when he and his father really started arguing. Jeff had insulted Damian, right after telling Jack what a disgraceful son he was. Jack turned on his side with a painful groan. It wasn't really Jeff's words that hurt him; it never was. It was more of his reasoning. Jeff wanted Jack to be just like his siblings. Always listening to him, never having their own personality, excellent accountants. But Jack dudn't want that. He wanted to do what he found to be right, he wanted to be different, and he absolutely hated math. He only wanted to do art, he wanted to be different. And what was wrong with that? Apparently everything in Jeff's eyes. Any time Jack would ever try and be different, he would get whipped. WHIPPED!! His hand wondered under his shirt to come to rest on a wound located furthest to the right on his chest. He whimpered a little. Why was everything like that? And when he tried to fix things; when he tried to apologize for frustrating his father, he got hurt. Again. He curled into a tight ball, feeling the tears spill onto his hands from his bright emerald green eyes. He remembered that agonizing whip, those corse and cold words that dragged his broken spirit to the floor.

"Jack."

Jack didn't bother to lift his head from his crossed arms. He knew it was Damian. Damian left the door ajar and took a seat near Jack's head on the edge of the bed. "Jack." He said softly, picking up a few strands of Jack's burgundy hair and letting them fall back down through his fingers like sand. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Jack rested his chin on his arms to look at Damian with his dilated green eyes that still seemed to brim with tears. "I … I just had a visit with my father." He whined. Damian looked down at him, unsure of what to say. Jack had been having daddy issues sense he was eight. Damian only wished he could be there for him, but he was never the best at comforting people. He rested a gentle hand on Jack's head. "Um, look Jack." He began, "I don't exactly no how to help, but I can tell you what I feel. First. You're one of the most idiosyncratic human beings on this earth. And even though your father can't see how amazing you are, I love all of your little quirks. Even your stupid makeup." He saw the corners of Jack's lips curve upward.

"Yup, and that's not all," Damian chuckled, raking his fingers through Jack's hair. "This giant pink mop for hair, I like it too. And ya know why?" Jack gazed into Damian's silver eyes, urging him to continue with a slight nod. Damian grinned, "Because it defines you. And as long as you're happy with you, I'll be happy with you too. I um … I love… I love you." Jack had flown to a sitting position and pulled Damian into a hug so tight he felt he'd choke. Jack rocked back in forth as he cradled Damian tightly. "I love you too. You're the best baby brother ever!" Jack cried with glee. Damian coughed up a giggle. "Now let me go or you'll be short a baby brother." He spat. Jack laughed, releasing Damian and falling back on his bed. He tucked his arms behind his head, and was shocked to find that Damian was lying next to him. "Damian! Have YOU decided to stay with ME!!?" He gasped with deep drama in his voice.

"Yup, but don't make a big deal out of it." Damian stated. Jack nodded gracefully, his face lighting up with joy.

"I knew you were lying." Damian muttered after a long silence occurred between the two.

"Oh yeah? How?" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't singing. Do you know how hard it is to get you to shut up after a concert?" Damian asked in amusement.

"As hard as it is to get you to put down a marvel comic?" Jack guessed playfully. Damian laughed.

"You know there's a John Legend concert going on later this month." Jack remarked suggestively.

"No way! If we're going to any concert, it's gonna be a Linkin Park one." Damian snorted haughtily.

"Didn't we see them last week?" Jack complained.

"How could you dare get Linkin Park mixed up with Three Day's Grace!?" Damian joked.

"Sorry." Jack laughed, pulling Damian into another embrace.

Teehee.

Hi you guys! I hope you're having a good day. So this was a little story about Jack. I think the little weirdo of an artist needs a little spotlight too. :)

There's a quote my sister found on the internet that I think kinda goes with the theme of this story. "The people who mind, don't matter; and the people who don't mind, do matter."

I would've updated sooner, but school work's got me pegged. TT, oh well. Enehe

I'm a Gemini. And I'm a total geek for horoscopes. XD. Jack was a real hard guy to choose a Zodiac for. I think Damian is a Capricorn.

I don't have a question today.

If you want, you can tell me what sign you fall under.

Thank you so much for everything you lovely readers have done. I love reading your reviews, and boy am I grateful. Lots of love and hugs to you all.

Please leave a review,

And of course … feedback is love.


End file.
